A causa de dos gemelos pelirrojos
by Jarala
Summary: A Argus Filch había pocas cosas que le agradasen. Le disgustaba tanto el frío como el calor, los niños como los ancianos, las risas y los llantos, las pociones y encantamientos... Pero había algo que le sacaba de sus casillas más que todas las cosas: La Navidad y su magia, por todos percibida y por nadie explicada. Pero, tal vez, dos gemelos pelirrojos cambien eso por accidente.


Le disgustaba el frío.

Le disgustaba tanto como la lluvia, la nieve o el viento. Aunque lo cierto era que no tenía un especial aprecio por los rayos del sol. En general, cualquier foco de luz que diversificase de la mugrienta y aceitosa lámpara que colgaba del techo de su despacho, le disgustaba.

La labor como conserje obligaba a tener que limpiar los restos de nieve que los alumnos portaban en sus zapatos hasta la entrada del castillo, suponiéndole un baile más con aquella fregona tan vieja y destartalada como él. Su puesto de empleo, por otro lado, conllevaba cargar con un montón de trastos inútiles de aquí para allá, haciéndole sentir más un elfo doméstico que el humano que era.

_"La magia es el remedio para estos vagos"_, solía murmurar.

Tampoco tenía estima por los niños, sobre todo ese par de gemelos pelirrojos de primer curso que había encerrado en su despacho por alborotadores. Maldecía el día en que Dumbledore consiguió que aceptase la demanda de empleo ¡y sin poder castigar mocosos debidamente!

Eran muchas, muchas las cosas que Argus Filch odiaba, pero había algo que le sacaba de sus casillas por completo, algo que, sin lugar a dudas, le convertía en el Ebenezer Scrooger del mundo mágico. La Navidad. Era algo que odiaba desde la punta del poco pelo que le quedaba hasta las uñas mal recortadas de los pies. Sentía, cuando llegaba esta festividad, una necesidad irrefrenable de lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro, pero… no podía.

La Navidad y su magia, terrible sufrimiento para quién la ha catado y no puede tenerla, para quién la siente, percibe y conoce pero jamás podrá poseer. Dicha magia es imposible pasarla por alto; nadie entiende de dónde sale ni cómo funciona, pero causa un olor peculiar, una sensación de calidez en los tiempos más fríos que incluso los muggles pueden percibir.

Y los squibs. Para desgracia de Argus, también los squibs.

Caminó hacia su despacho con los dientes, picados y amarillentos, tan apretados que podían escucharse rechinar a kilómetros de distancia. Era bien sabido por cada alumno de Hogwarts que el malhumor del hombre no tenía parangón. Alguno que otro, bromeando, comentaba entre pasillos que su vuelta a casa en vacaciones se debía al odio que desprendía el celador. Suspiró hastiado, vislumbrando al final de una empedrada pared del segundo piso la puerta vieja y raída de su despacho (si es que podía llamarse así).

—Mocosos insufribles —refunfuñó, sujetando con más ahínco el pesado cubo de agua que cargaba—, como tenga que limpiar una sola vez más vuestras tonterías…

Les había encerrado en el pequeño cuarto, recomendándoles a los pequeños infractores de normas que reflexionasen sobre lo ocurrido. Ni cuatro meses en el castillo y le habían vuelto más esquizofrénico que cualquier otra panda de agitadores.

Secó la mano derecha a su pantalón, que estaba algo húmeda a causa del agua que derramaba el cubo, para después posarla sobre el frío pomo de la puerta y abriéndolo de un tirón.

¿Lo que esperaba encontrar? Dos gemelos sentados donde los había dejado antes de salir.

¿Lo que realmente halló?

—¡WEASLEY!

Las dos pequeñas melenas pelirrojas se alzaron de pronto con cara de susto, intercambiando una breve mirada entre ellos. No sabía cuál era cuál ni le interesaba, pues la vista de Filch se había posado en la grande y pesada caja que los infantes examinaban a conciencia. Entre el color pardo que el cartón poseía, se leía sobre un letrero blanco las palabras "confiscado y sumamente peligroso", escritas de su puño y letra.

—¡No toquéis nada de ese cajón! —gritó furioso el hombre, mientras sus ojos, parecidos a dos lámparas, se abrían desmesuradamente—. ¡Quietos! ¡Quietos!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Fred y George habían rodeado la mesa para salir del despacho corriendo raudos y veloces, derribando a su paso el cubo de agua que descansaba frente al marco de la puerta. Filch salió tras ellos tan rápido como pudo para recuperar el pergamino que habían hurtado, pero para su desgracia la combinación de agua, madera y un torpe hombre sólo tiene una solución posible: la caída más humillante que la mente humana puede concebir.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Filch! —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—¡Te mandaremos una postal desde nuestra casa!

—¡Y ungüento para el dolor!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mareado por el tremendo golpe que su ciática acababa de sufrir. Las risas de aquellos dos demonios de pelo color infierno le taladraron el cerebro. Por motivos como aquél odiaba Hogwarts, a Dumbledore, a los niños y la magia en general.

Trató de incorporarse, pero cuando apoyó uno de sus pies volvió a caer redondo, provocando una pequeña salpicadura. Comenzó a murmurar frases inconclusas, la mayoría con las palabras "cadenas" y "castigos físicos" presentes. Escuchaba pasos ir hacia él, pero le importaba un bledo que algún alumno más se burlase, mofase o tratara de ridiculizarlo, pues su único objetivo en aquel momento era ponerse en pie y limpiar todo el estropicio. Con suerte no quedarían más que un par de alumnos durante la Navidad, huérfanos o simplemente con padres cuyas principales prioridades son otras que tolerarlos en las vacaciones.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó una voz—. ¡Señor Filch! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

La silueta de una mujer de delgadez casi enfermiza se alzó ante él, mirando a los lados para después agacharse y proporcionarle un punto de apoyo. Se puso en pie con dificultades, sacudiéndose la ropa a pesar de que no era polvo lo que llevaba encima, sino unos cuantos litros de agua.

La señora Pince, bibliotecaria de la escuela, le miraba estupefacta, horrorizada ante la situación que acababa de contemplar. Sintió como si el agua del suelo hubiese traspasado su ropa y cuerpo para llegar hasta el estómago y revolverse allí, provocando unas ligeras cosquillas. No sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, pues la vergüenza se estaba apoderando más de él y de sus mejillas, que ya habían tornado de aceitunadas a rojizas.

—Niños… —fue lo único que salió de sus labios como explicación.

—Monstruos —alegó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Garabatean mis libros, los rasgan, estropean… ¡Y eso que yo misma aclaré en la primera página que dicha actitud acarrearía terribles consecuencias! —La bibliotecaria miró el estropicio del suelo y sacó una fina y elegante varita de la túnica—. Pero, ¡oh! ¡Qué desconsiderada soy! ¡Fregoteo!

Con un movimiento suave y delicado, el agua se evaporó por completo, dejando allí una única cosa embebida: Filch. Pero aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo entonces, sino lo que acababa de suponer aquél simple hechizo (o no tan simple para él). Nadie, en todos los años que había trabajado como celador, se había dignado a ayudarle con magia. Nadie salvo Dumbledore, por supuesto, pero aquel hombre era un caso aparte.

—Bueno… Que pase una feliz Navidad, señor Filch.

Una gota de agua le resbaló hasta la punta de la afilada nariz y, como si de un ultimátum se tratase, en el preciso momento en que descolgó de ella y calló al suelo, la boca del conserje se abrió de par en par.

—¿Adónde se dirige, Irma? —La mujer paró de golpe y, tras aguardar unos segundos, se giró despacio. Le había llamado por su nombre de pila—. Disculpe… Señora Pince.

—Aprovecho la Navidad para etiquetar nuevos volúmenes —informó la mujer, estupefacta—, ¿y usted?

—Me quedaré en mi despacho, etiquetando… algo.

—¿Solo? —inquirió apretando los labios.

—Sí. —Miró instintivamente a sus espaldas y señaló la puerta—. Bueno, tengo a la señora Norris. Si no duerme, claro. —Un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente—. Feliz Navidad. Que disfrute con los libros.

—¿Quiere… acompañarme? Creo recordar que hay un libro que podría interesarle.

Su mente, poco hábil en temas del amor, no supo si aquel libro existía de verdad, si Irma estaba interesada en un corriente y malhumorado squib o simplemente no quería una Navidad solitaria. Sea como fuere, le regaló una sonrisa algo amarillenta y descolocada, pero sincera. Caminó despacio hacia ella, agradeciendo —aunque nunca fuese a admitirlo— que aquellos mocosos pelirrojos asaltasen su despacho y derribaran el cubo de agua.

Tal vez la Navidad comenzase a ser para Filch un poco más mágica.


End file.
